


The "Suprise" Date

by Screaming_Silence



Series: Take me out [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a bit suggestive, Established Relationship, Fluff, How dirty!, Ice Cream, Kise is a bit slow, M/M, but he's still adorable, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Silence/pseuds/Screaming_Silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine takes Kise on a "suprise" date</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "Suprise" Date

**Author's Note:**

> I don't understand. It's so hard to think of a title.

   It was around noon on Saturday when they left. Aomine had promised to take Kise out on an ice cream date because the latter had heard how romantic it was from a girl in his class.

* * *

  _2 days ago_

_It was before class on Thursday and Kise was sitting at his desk with his friends. He was bored and this conversation about the upcoming history test wasn't helping._

_  
"You won't believe what my boyfriend did!"_

_  
Kise ears perked up, but he didn't move, still pretending to care about the dumb test._

_  
"What did he do this time?"_

_  
Another feminine voice asked, obviously used to the first talking about her boyfriend._

_  
"He took me out for ice cream yesterday! It was so sweet and romantic! We even fed each other! In my opinion, every boyfriend should do that for their special someone."_

_  
After that Kise stopped listening. Aomine had never taken him out for ice cream. Sure they had other dates but ice cream wasn't ever involved. With that thought in mind, Kise excused himself from his group of friends, claiming to have to go to the bathroom. He walked out the classroom and pulled out his phone, selecting Aomine's contact._

_  
**You - 7:28 AM:** Aominecchi!!! You need to take me on a surprise ice cream date!!!_

_  
**Aominecchi <3 - 7:29 AM:** ? Wouldn't it not be a surprise if you're telling me?_

_  
**You - 7:29 AM:** It doesn't matter Aominecchi!!! ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡ I want ice cream!!! If you don't, you won't get anymore kisses!!!_

_  
**Aominecchi <3 - 7:29 AM:** Okay okay! I'll get you ice cream!_

_**You - 7:30 AM:** It's not a surprise if you tell me!! ಠ╭╮ಠ_

_**Aominecchi <3 - 7:31 AM:** Just be happy you're getting any!!_

_**You - 7:31 AM:** Thanks Aominecchi!  
♡〜٩( ╹▿╹ )۶〜♡ Love you!!!_

_**Aominecchi <3 - 7:31 AM:** Yeah yeah. Love you too idiot._

* * *

    Now there they were, walking down the sidewalk, going to an ice cream parlor, hand in hand.

  
   "I'm so excited Aominecchi! I wonder how many flavors they have? What if there are too many? What if we end up staying until closing time because I couldn't choose and we get nothing?! What if-"

  
   Kise was cut of by a quick peck on the lips.

  
   "It'll be fine Kise. You'll be able to choose a flavor. And if you can't choose by the time they want to close, I'll make them stay open until you can pick one. And keep in mind, it is possible to pick more than one flavor."

  
   Kise gasped, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

  
   "You're right! How could I forget! And I'm a model! How could I forget that too?!? I need to stay thin! I have to stick with vanilla and tiny fruit toppings!"

  
   Aomine just laughed at the blonde. Kise could be forgetful but this was new. He didn't mind though. It was actually really adorable.

  
   "What are you laughing at Aominecchi?!"

   The blonde huffed in annoyance, but a small smile did grace his face. 

   "Nothing. Just reveling in the fact that you're so forgetful."

  
   Before Kise could retort, Aomine saw the ice cream parlor just up ahead and pointed it out. Kise, eyes brightening, dashed ahead, pulling Aomine with him.

  
   "Wh- Kise! You don't have to run!" Aomine exclaimed.

  
   "But I want ice cream!" Kise said as they came to a halt in front of the store, releasing each other's hands.

  
   Aomine sighed as they walked in, thinking to himself that his boyfriend already had enough energy.

  
   It was a quaint little store. The walls were an icy blue with a white tiled floor. Tables were spread out and only one other couple was in there, and preparing to leave by looks of it.

  
   "Fine, fine. Just calm down already," he said as they walked to the girl at the register.

  
   "H-Hello! What can I get for you today?" she asked, with cheeks slightly pink and looking Kise up and down.

  
   "I'll get a mint chocolate chip ice cream with sprinkles in a medium bowl. And my _boyfriend_ will have a small fat-free vanilla ice cream in a bowl with strawberries and blueberries," Aomine ordered, slightly glaring at her.

  
   "C-coming right up!" she said looking at Aomine slightly panicked.

  
   Kise looked over to Aomine in confusion before a look of realization appeared. Catching the blonde looking at him, Aomine raised a single brow in question.

  
   "What?"

  
   "Nothing," Kise said, hugging Aomine's arm with a smile on his face.

  
    _"He's so cute when he's jealous,"_ Kise thought to himself.

  
   "Something wrong with my choice?"

  
   "No. I just didn't think you would choose something so girly," Kise said, giggling.

  
   Aomine looked away, feeling heat rise to face.

  
   "Shut up, idiot," he said, no real malice behind his words.

  
   "You're total is $5.65."

  
   The girl had come back with there ice cream and seemed upset that Kise was taken, but also scared because of Aomine's gruff appearance. The two thanked the girl, paid, and went to sit in the back with their ice cream.

  
   "Aren't you tired of getting the same boring flavor every time?" Aomine asked.

  
   "Don't let Kurokocchi here you say that. You know how he feels about his vanilla shakes. And vanilla's not that bad! All I do is mix up what fruit is in it. It changes the flavor and it's healthy," Kise replied, vouching for his ice cream.

  
   "What ever you say blondie," Aomine said, smirking.

  
   They were silent for a moment, enjoying their frosty treats, until Aomine spoke up.

  
   "So why did you want ice cream so badly that you felt it was necessary to say you wouldn't kiss me?"

  
   Kise felt his face heat up. Now that he thought about it, it was a bit ridiculous to say that. He also didn't plan on telling Aomine the reason he wanted ice cream so bad and didn't think he would ask. Now he was a little embarrassed to explain.

  
   "Well...you see...um..."

  
   Aomine sighed.

  
   "Just spit it out Kise."

  
   "I heard a girl in class talk about how romantic it was!"

  
   "...romantic?"

  
   "Yeah! She said her boyfriend took her out on a surprise ice cream date and how it was romantic and how they fed each other ice cream!"

  
   After that Kise felt his spoon being taken out of his hand.

  
   "Wha- Aominecchi?"

  
   Aomine used Kise's spoon and scooped some of the vanilla ice cream with a small strawberry slice and stuck it in front of Kise's mouth.

  
   "Here. You wanted me to feed you ice cream right?"

  
   Kise's eyes widened and a smile broke out on his face. A smile that Aomine swore lit up the room. Kise opened his mouth and ate off the spoon, eyes sparkling.

  
   "You're so cheesy," Aomine said, slightly smiling at the sight.

  
   "Well excuse me for liking clichés!" Kise said, pouting and snatching Aomine's spoon out of his bowl, scooping some ice cream with it.

  
   "Your turn."

  
   Kise put the spoon in front of Aomine's face and watched as Aomine leaned forward, never breaking eye contact with Kise and slowly ate the ice cream, licking his lips in satisfaction afterward.

  
   "Delicious."

  
   Kise entire faced went red in an instant and he covered his face with his free hand.

  
   "Don't do that Aominecchi."

  
   Aomine smirked, clearing enjoying Kise's reaction.

  
   "Don't do what _Ryouta~_?"

  
   Somehow, Kise's face got even darker, causing Aomine's smirk to widen. He loved how flustered Kise got when he said his first name.

  
   "You're going to melt your ice cream if you get any redder."

  
   "Quit being such a tease!"

  
   "Sorry sorry. You have the best reactions though."

  
   After that it was just small talk. Kise talking about school, how hard math class was, basketball practice and anything else he could think of while Aomine just listened, with occasional ~~teasing~~ input here and there. When they finished their ice cream, they disposed of their trash, thanked the disappointed girl again, and left the store, immediately holding hands again.

  
   "Thank you for the ice cream Aominecchi. I had fun even if you bullied me the whole time," Kise said, looking at Aomine as they walked away from the parlor.

  
   "What?! I did not bully you!"

  
   "I know. You're too sweet to bully me."

  
   "I'm not sweet!"

  
   "That's not what you're ice cream choice says."

  
   Aomine was now sporting a blush of his own. Not as dark a Kise's was earlier but still dark enough.

  
_"Hehe. Payback,"_ Kise thought with a smirk.

  
   Aomine was grumbling to himself about how he wasn't sweet but manly and how ice cream had nothing to do with it, when Kise remembered something.

  
   "Oh yeah! Aominecchi I forgot to tell you! My family is out of town to visit a relative. They left earlier today and won't be back for a week."

  
   Aomine stopped talking to look at Kise.  
   "And they just left you?"

  
   "No. I have a shoot Tuesday and Friday so I couldn't go."

  
   "So what you're telling me is that you're at home by yourself? Alone? With no one there?"

  
   "Well I did just say that so...yeah."

  
   Aomine smirked and Kise looked at him as they walked up to his front door.

  
   "What's that look for?" he asked as he unlocked the door and held it open for Aomine.

  
   "Just that you're in for a long week," Aomine said, voice lower than before with unmasked lust in his eyes, shutting the door slowly behind him.

  
   Kise felt another blush rise to his cheeks as a warm feeling began to pool down south.

  
_"Yeah. Very long and very good,"_ he thought.

* * *

4 days later

   Aomine was laying on the roof, ditching class yet again, somehow getting away from Momoi before she could yell at him. Not like it does much good. He was watching the sky and the clouds, just beginning to drift off into sleep when his felt his phone buzz, notifying him of a text.

  
_**Kise - 8:34 AM:** AOMINECCHI!!!!! PLAN A SUPRISE MOVIE DATE!!!!!_

   Aomine rolled his eyes, grinning slightly.

  _"Here we go again."_

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I haven't been to an ice cream place in so long, so the price is probably wrong.


End file.
